Historias Paralelas
by StarZuviri
Summary: Shanol de Aries es una joven estudiante de 16 años que comenzara a estudiar en la preparatoria The Lost Canvas. Curiosamente, la asignaran al grupo que tiene mas hombres que mujeres. Shanol se vera envuelta en conflictos amorosos al ser cortejada por varios varones del salón. La joven no solo tendrá que decir con quien quiere estar, si no también deberá aclarar sus dudas sobre...
1. Capitulo 1- El Inicio De La Guerra Sant

Muy buenos días, tardes, noches...

Ya extrañaba escribir al principio de cada capítulo. En fin este es el primer crossover que escribo y puf... Son demasiadas historias juntas en un solo fanfic. Os explicaré un poco para que os vayáis familiarizando.

En total son **seis animes**:

-_Amnesia_ (Historia secundaria)

-_Brothers Conflict_ (No tanto)

-_Death Note _(Será relevante)

-_Los Caballeros del Zodiaco _(Historia principal)

-_Mirai Nikki _(Unas cuantas participaciones)

-_School Days _(No tanto)

Ya se, ya se es un puto revoltijo, pero hey, no os preocupéis por eso. Solo tome prestados algunos personajes y si habrá cosas de los animes que aparecerán en este fic. En fin, en lo que va transcurriendo la novela iréis conociendo a los personajes importantes (y a los no tanto) así que espero que os guste. Creo que es todo... Sin más que decir me despido, si tenéis alguna duda comentad la, además su opinión es importante. Los leo luego.

**Disclaimer: La historia y personajes de…**

**Los Caballeros del Zodiaco The Lost Canvas (A excepción de Shanol) no me pertenecen**

* * *

_**Capítulo 1.- **__El Inicio De La Guerra Santa_

_-La aldea más cercana a mi casa estaba siendo atacada por los espectros de Hades. Sabia que algo iba mal, algo en mi me lo decía. Cuando llegue al lugar lo vi, era Minos de Grifo uno de los tres jueces del infierno.-_

_-Creo que llegas un poco tarde. Caballero -Dijo Minos con una voz seria mientras terminaba de matar a un aldeano con su marioneta cósmica-_

_-Minos lanzó el cuerpo unos cuantos metros cerca de él y se giro hacia mi- Basta Minos. Si quieres divertirte con alguien hazlo pero, asegúrate de que ese alguien sea yo _

_-Ja, que noble de tu parte Aries. Querer proteger esta aldea a costa de dar tu vida para evitar la muerte de otros es de admirarse. Ahora veo porque el Caballero de Piscis hizo lo posible para evitar que llegáramos hasta aquí. Lastima que murió al igual que tu morirás -Comento con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro-_

_-Cerré mi puño al oír semejantes palabras de ese espectro. ¿Albafica?¿Muerto? Eso era imposible, aunque ahora que lo pienso, este dolor que sentía en el pecho podría ser provocado por el. Demonios- Dudo mucho que yo sea quien vaya a morir, Minos, ja ¡Adelante! ¡Ataca me con lo mejor que tengas! _

_-Que ingenua eres, caballero. ¡Marioneta Cósmica! _

_-Los hilos de Minos eran invisibles así que no podía observar por donde trataría de atacar- ¡Muro de Cristal! _

_-¡Crees que tu Muro de Cristal detendrá mis hilos!_

_-Entonces mi Muro de Cristal se desvaneció haciéndome vulnerable al ataque de Minos- ¡Ah, no puedo moverme! _

_-Veamos, ¿Que romperé primero? ¿Tus brazos? ¿tus piernas?¿O te mataré de una vez por todas? Ja, ja, ja, ja_

_-¿Como te atreves tan siquiera ha hacerle daño? -Dijo una voz furiosa-_

_-Esa voz -Dije mientras intentaba poner resistencia, entonces unas cuantas rosas cortaron los hilos que me hacían presa de Minos. En cuanto me libere caí al suelo de rodillas, me sentía cansada pero no sabia el motivo, entonces sentí una presencia al lado mio-_

_-Lamento a ver llegado tardes, Shanol ¿Estas bien? -Pregunto con una voz delicada-_

_-Me puse de pie y sonreí un poco aunque estaba preocupada. Su armadura y su capa estaban bañadas en sangre y su rostro estaba cubierto por sangre, no pude evitar borrar esa sonrisa de mi rostro al verlo tan herido- Si estoy bien_

_-Muy bien, ahora retrocede, esta pelea es mía _

_-Vaya Albafica, me sorprende que a pesar de que rompí tu cuerpo aun sigues vivo, sin duda eres la mejor Marioneta que he controlado _

_-¡Callate! Puedo perdonarte que destrozaras mi cuerpo y hubieras jugado conmigo, pero, que le pusieras uno de tus hilos encima a Shanol ¡Jamás te lo perdonare! - Albafica empezó a elevar su costo hasta quemarlo- _

_-Hay lo que hace el amor. Que patético Piscis. Veamos si eres capaz de proteger a tu amada ja, ja, ja_

_-¡Ah! -La fragancia de Albafica comenzó a rodear su cuerpo- ¡Espinas Carmesí! -La fragancia de Albafica se convirtió en Espinas que comenzaron a atacar a Minos-_

_-Demonios, las alas de Minos lo protegen de las espinas del maestro Albafica. Debo hacer algo. Me coloqué a un lado de Albafica y tome la rosa venenosa que tenia en el cabello y la transforme en una rosa negra- ¡Rosas Piraña! -Mis rosas arremataron contra las alas de Minos y estas se rompieron dejándolo expuesto no sólo a mis rosas piraña si no también a las espinas carmesí de Albafica que atravesaron el cuerpo de Minos- _

_-Desgraciados -Minos comenzó a escupir sangre de su boca- Ja, ja, ja no sólo tienes las habilidades que tu hermano Shion te ha enseñado, si no también las de tu maestro Albafica. Ahora veo que por tu cuerpo corre la misma sangre venenosa que poseen los Piscis ja, ja, ja -Minos escupió sus últimas gotas de sangre y callo al piso muerto-_

_-Respire ondo y mire a Albafica con una sonrisa- Pensé que nunca se moriría -Entonces Albafica empezó a tambalearse y antes de que cayera al piso lo tome en brazos y me apoye de rodillas para amortiguar la caída- ¿Maestro? -Dije angustiada. En mi garganta se estaba formado un nudo horrible. De mis ojos comenzaron a brotar algunas lágrimas, tenia miedo de perder a Albafica-_

_-Albafica sonrió un poco y con una de sus manos comenzó a limpiar mis lágrimas- Tranquila Shane. Cómo diría tu hermano Shion "En esta guerra santa a veces hay que sacrificar la vida para salvar Athena" _

_-Si. Lose -Dije con un tono de voz serio y una mirada perdida- Es injusto. La gente buena no debería morir en esta guerra santa_

_-No soy bueno del todo -Comento con un tono relajado mientras esperaba su hora- En realidad soy malo. Soy malo por amar a la hermana de una de las pocas personas que se atrevían a acercarse a mi sin importarles nada. Me enamore de la niña inocente que un día por accidente cayó en mi campo de rosas venenosas por estar jugando con Tenma y Sasha cerca del Santuario. De esa joven que se acercaba a mi a darme algunas palabras de aliento antes de partir a alguna misión. Y de esta hermosa flor que por las noches en los campos de rosas me dejaba abrazarla mientras veíamos el cielo sin importar nos nada. _

_-Intentaba aguantar las lágrimas pero las cosas que pasamos juntos, y tenerlo así en mis brazos me destrozaba el corazón. Si era necesario dar mi vida para que el viviera lo haría pero, yo se que el haría exactamente lo mismo-_

_-Toma -Albafica mostró una rosa roja que tenia en la mano- A simple vista parece una rosa roja pero, en realidad es una rosa blanca bañada con mi sangre. Estoy seguro que esa se marchitara hasta que mueras_

_-Tome la rosa y la coloque en mi cabello, me dolía pensar que esta sería la última rosa que Albafica me regalaría- Gracias, maestro_

_Shanol -Dijo mi nombre con una voz delicada- ¿Podrías cumplir mi último deseo? _

_-Cualquier cosa por ti, Albafica -Comente con la voz algo cortada-_

_-Albafica sonrió un poco. Coloco su mano en mi cuello y me acerco aun más a el- ¿Me consederias el honor de poder besarte? _

_-Albafica me miraba con esos ojos tiernos que siempre ponía cuando estaba a su lado. Acerque mis labios a los de mi maestro y lo bese cómo el deseaba, cumpliría su última voluntad al costa de todo. Sentí como una de sus manos se entrelazaba con la mía. Un beso tierno y profundo cómo si unieramos nuestro cosmo haciendolo cada vez más fuerte. Entonces sentí como la mano de Albafica iba perdiendo cada vez más fuerza. Mis lágrimas brotaron de nuevo, bajando por mis mejillas hasta llegar al herido rostro de Albafica. El separó sus labios de los míos y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba dijo sus últimas palabras.-_

_-Te Amo Shanol -Dijo casi susurrando y por último brotaron unas pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos- _

_-Albafica soltó mi mano y cerró lentamente sus ojos diciendo adiós al sufrimiento de esta guerra santa-_

_**Capítulo 1.-**__ El Inicio De La Guerra Santa _

_**Final Malo... **_

_**Próximo Capítulo... **_

_Los Alumnos Del 229_

* * *

**Aclaro** antes de que empecéis a comentar...

1.-No conozco la fuerza exacta de las técnicas empleadas en este capítulo, así que tal vez se le hubiera complicado al Minos romper el Muro de Cristal de Shanol no lo se.

2.-Shanol es mi creación, es un personaje que me pertenece y es la protagonista en este fanfic.

3.- Aunque había sangre en los labios de Albafica, Shanol no tenia heridas de combate así que pienso que la fusión de la sangre de Albafica con la de Shanol no aplica en este caso.

Creo que es todo. Ahora si son libres de expresar todo lo que queráis en los reviews. Espero que os allá gustado me alegro (y si no les gusto pues también me alegro) así que nada esperar el siguiente capítulo. Nos leemos luego.


	2. Capitulo 2- Los Alumnos Del 229

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de…**

**-Los Caballeros del Zodiaco**

**-Amnesia**

**-Death Note**

**-Brothers Conflict**

**-School Days**

**(A excepción de Shanol) no me pertenecen…**

* * *

**_Capitulo 2.-_** Los Alumnos Del 229

_-Sentí como la luz que entraba por mi ventana me daba en la cara. Abrí lentamente los párpados y pestañee un par de veces. Había tenido otro sueño con esos hombres. Shion comenta que no debo preocuparme por eso, que solo son eso, sueños; Después de tomar una refrescante ducha y alistar todo para la escuela, baje a la sala, encendí la televisión y camine hacia la cocina para servirme un poco de cereal-_

_-En otras noticias. Hoy en la penitenciaría de Japón se encontró el cuerpo de un hombre sin vida en la celda donde habitaba. Los forenses confirmaron que la muerte fue provocada por un paro cardíaco. Esta muerte se relaciona con las tantas muertes transcurridas en la semana a causa del asesino conocido como "Kira". La policía afirma que ya tienen trabajando a su mejor agente en el caso. _

_-Así que Kira ha vuelto hacer de las suyas -Dije para mi misma. Hay mucha gente que adora a Kira, tanto así que lo consideran como a un Dios, el cual vigila nuestras acciones y decide nuestro destino. Por lo que se, los crímenes han ido disminuyendo y esto a calmado a la gente; Salí de casa para dirigirme a mi primer día de clases en la preparatoria The Lost Canvas, escuela en la cual trabajan mi hermano Shion como maestro de Inglés y mi tío Dohko cómo maestro de Química. No entiendo por qué me inscribió apenas hasta este segundo semestre. El problema no termina ahí, por lo que he oído, el salón en el que toque lo consideran el más raro de la preparatoria. No entiendo porque; Llegue a la preparatoria y lo primero que pude observar era una foto con un marco dorado y una placa del mismo color con la oración _"Los once maestros de la preparatoria The Lost Canvas y la directora Sasha"_\- 11 maestro para tan solo 30 grupos -Camine hacia el segundo edificio y al lado de las escaleras había una placa de bronce _"Del 216 al 230"_. Subí las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y camine hasta el fondo del pasillo mientras observaba las placas con los números de cada salón _"225, 226, 227, 228, ah 229, es aquí"_ En cuanto puse un pie dentro del salón sentí algo extraño. Mi corazón se aceleró y mi cuerpo se estremeció del miedo que sentía en ese instante-_

_-Disculpa... ¿Estas bien? -Pregunto una voz cálida mientras tocaba mi hombro-_

_-Cuando sentí su mano reaccione y eleve la mirada hacia el rostro del joven el cual expresaba preocupación- Mmm... _

_-¡Oye, deja de molestarla! -Grito algo agresivo mientras le daba un puñetazo en la cabeza-_

_-Pero si yo no le estoy haciendo nada -Contesto adolorido mientras se sobaba la cabeza con su mano-_

_¡No me mientas! -Grito igual de agresivo que antes-_

_-Basta Tenma -Me coloque enfrente del joven de cabello rubio el cual tenía una diadema de diamantes en la cabeza y vestía de colores negros y anaranjados- Solo me pregunto si me sentía bien, es todo -Le dije con una sonrisa en el rostro, me miró y río un poco-_

_-Ja, ja, ja esta bien Shanol -Contesto mientras me devolvía la sonrisa- Lo lamento, Toma_

_-No te preocupes, Tenma. Gracias por protegerme, Shanol -Me susurro al oído con una voz seductora mientras me abrazaba fuertemente por detrás-_

_-¡Ah! ¡Suéltala! ¡Suéltala! ¡Suéltala! -Grito Tenma furioso. Tenma de inmediato apartó a Toma de mi, haciendo que este chocase con un joven de cabello blanco, el cual usaba anteojos y vestía colores negros y azules-_

_-Tu primer día y ya estas causando disturbios -Comento un joven que estaba a un lado mío. Cabello negro, todo desarreglo y con unos ojos negros profundos-_

_-Toma, ten cuidado -Comento el joven algo preocupado- _

_-¡¿Como te atreves a ponerle un pelo encima a Ikki?! -Gritaron las chicas que lo acompañaban algo enojadas- _

_-Lo siento chicas, no era mi intención empujar a Toma contra Ikki -Les dijo Tenma algo apenado-_

_-Sonó la campana y todos tomaron asientos en sus respectivos lugares- ¿Y donde me siento yo? -Pregunte alarmada-_

_-Ja, ja ven -Comento Tenma mientras caminaba tranquilamente hasta su asiento-_

_Es este -Señaló el lugar- Yo me siento ahí -Señaló su lugar. Tome asiento y coloque mi mochila a un lado- Bueno, si necesitas algo no dudes en hablarme_

_-El lugar de Tenma estaba colocado un asiento más atrás del mío. Estaba un poco nerviosa, pues al único que realmente conocía del salón era a Tenma y era algo tímida para relacionarme con las personas. Además, sentía algunas miradas encima de mi _'' ¿Acaso tengo algo para que me miren tanto?'' _El maestro entro al salón y coloco su maletín en el escritorio-_

_-Vaya, vaya. Pero si todos están aquí. Ya que todos nos conocemos comenzaré la clase_

_-Disculpe maestro, pero hay una alumna nueva -Dijo la joven que estaba sentada frente a mi muy alegre-_

_-Vaya, tienes razón Sekai. Vamos pasa al frente -Dijo el maestro mientras tomaba asiento-_

_-No pude evitar ponerme nerviosa pero, me levante de mi asiento y camine hacia enfrente, ahora tenia la mirada de todos clavada en mí-_

_-Te ves muy linda con las mejillas sonrojado -Dijo el joven que estaba enfrente de Toma-_

_-Callate Tsubaki -Dijo Toma serio mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza-_

_-Perdón -Contesto Tsubaki adolorido mientras se tocaba la cabeza con las manos-_

_-¿Cómo te llamas? –Pregunto de la primera fila algo tímido. Tenia el cabello algo largo de color rubio, con unos ojos algo grandes de color azul-_

_-Shanol, o como diría mi hermano Shion, ''Shanol de Aries'' –Conteste igual de tímida-_

_-Bonito nombre –Comento el joven de ojos negros profundos-_

_-¿Edad? –Pregunto la chica de cabello largo de color rosa con una voz amigable-_

_-16 años –Conteste con una ligera sonrisa-_

_-¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? –Pregunto Tsubaki-_

_-¡Oye, yo iba a preguntar eso! –Grito un joven de cabello rubio; se parecía un poco a Shion-_

_-Lo siento hermanito, je, je, je –Contesto Tsubaki-_

_-Mmm… Bueno, cumplo años el 19 de Abril –Observe que algunos y algunas, escribían todo lo que decía '_' ¿Por qué tanto interés en mi?''_-_

_-¿Color favorito? –Pregunto el joven que ocupaba el asiento que estaba detrás del mio algo serio. Vestía colores rojos y negros-_

_-Rojo. Ese es mi color favorito –Mire como se sonrojaba y volteaba hacia otro lado '' ¿Habrá pensado que lo dije por quedar bien con el?''-_

_-Disculpa –Dijo Ikki- ¿Algo que te guste hacer en tus tiempos libres? –Pregunto con una sonrisa delicada-_

_-Lo mire un momento '' ¿Por qué usa lentes negros? Es extraño que el maestro no le llame la atención por eso''- Mmm… Bueno. Me gusta jugar videojuegos –Algunos se sorprendieron con mi respuesta- Y también me gusta leer libros…_

_-¿De que genero? –Pregunto Ikki algo curioso-_

_-Romance_

_-Interesante –Comento Ikki mientras se tocaba la barbilla-_

_-Practicas algún deporte –Pregunto Toma-_

_-No, pero mi hermano comenta que debería practicar natación, ya que me gusta ir a nadar y pasar el mayor tiempo posible en el agua –Conteste con una ligera sonrisa-_

_-¿Algún dulce favorito? –Pregunto el joven de la mirada profunda-_

_-No creí que fueras a salir con una pregunta así, L –Comento el joven de cabello castaño que estaba frente a el-_

_-¿Acaso no puedo preguntar algo así Light? –Pregunto L-_

_-Puff… Claro que puedes. Bueno Shanol, contesta su pregunta –Dijo serio mientras se cruzaba de brazos-_

_-El chocolate es mi dulce favorito –'_'Aparte de que es mi delirio''_-_

_-Ya muchachos hagan su última pregunta –Comento el maestro-_

_-¿Tienes novio? –Pregunto Ikki-_

_-Todos guardaron silencio, como si esa pregunta fuera importante- Mmm… _

**_Capitulo 2.-_** Los Alumnos Del 229

_Final…?_

**_Próximo Capitulo…_**

Nuevos Amigos

* * *

**Antes que nada…**

1.- No mencionare un anime al principio, a menos que algún personaje haga acto de presencia (Como en el caso de Mirai Nikki, pues dos personajes son mencionados pero no se dice el nombre)

2.- El total de alumnos en el salón son 21 (Dato solamente)

3.- Lo que aparece en '' '' (Para los que no cachais) es lo que Shanol piensa (Por lo mismo lo pongo de manera diferente)

Si tenéis dudas de algo háganmelo saber. Sin más que decir me despido, nos leemos luego.


End file.
